Meet the Cuban Parents/Credits
''"Meet the Cuban Parents"'' Full Cast & Crew ;Directed by: *Lee Shallat Chemel ;Written by: *Michele Serros Cast (in credits order) *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas ;Rest of cast listed alphabetically : *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Sonia Braga as Emilina Palmero, Angie's Mom *Marty Celis as Tiny Timoteo *Emiliano Díez as Victor "Vic" Palermo, Angie's Dad *Tonantzin Esparza as Marisol *Sonia Iris Lozada as Narrator (as Sonia Lozada) *Tony O'Dell as Delivery Guy *Marchello Stewart as Laugher *Marcelo Tubert as Senor Scorooge *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Oleg Zatsepin as Roberto Crotchett (as Oleg Zatesepin) Production Team ;Produced by: *Robert Borden - Executive Producer *Sandra Bullock - Executive Producer *Bruce Helford - Executive Producer *Jim Hope - Producer *Jay Kogen - Consulting Producer *George Lopez - Producer *Jonathon Komack Martin - Consulting Producer *Rick Nyholm - Co-Producer *Deborah Oppenheimer - Executive Producer *Frank Pace - Producer *Mea Squires - Associate Producer (as Mea Ybarra) *Rachel Sweet - Co-Executive Producer Music Department *Nicholas McCarrell - Music by (as Nicholas 'Aqua' McCarrell) Cinematography by *Peter Smokler - Director of Photography Film Editing by *Pam Marshall - Film Editor Casting By *Mary V. Buck - Casting *Susan Edelman - Casting Art Direction by *John Shaffner - Art Direction Set Decoration *Judi Giovanni - Set Decorator Costume Design *Julie Rhine - Costume Designer Makeup Department *Rachel Dowling - Hair Stylist (as Rachael Dowling) *Bob Jermain - Makeup Artist *Lois Kawasaki-Harriman - Makeup Artist Production Management *Brenda Bos - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Brett Dos Santos 2nd Assistant Director *Michael Kelly - 1st Assistant Director Art Department *Robert Cardenas - Property Master *Francoise Cherry-Cohen - Set Designer (as Francoise Cherry) *Stoney Emshwiller - Set Dresser (uncredited) Sound Department *Mike Cruz - Boom Pperator *Charlie McDaniel - Re-Recording Mixer *Craig Porter - Re-Recording Mixer *Phil Valdivia - Sound Mixer *Wayne O'Brien - Pre-Dub Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) *Richard Partlow - Foley Artist (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Dejon Ellis Jr. - Dolly Grip *Joe L. Wright - Grip Casting Department *Stacey Levy - Casting Associate *Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting *Tiffany Moon - Extras Casting Director (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *P. Kay Morris - Costume Supervisor (as Kay Morris) *Kim Myer - Set Costumer (as Kim McClellen) *Charles Winston - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Bill Missett - On-Line Editor *Jay Steinberg[[ - On-Line Editor Music Department Derek Syverud ... Music Clearance Other Crew Members *[[Frances Alet - Script Supervisor *Victor Gonzalez - Associate Director / Technical Coordinator *Roni Kaplan - Production Coordinator *Luisa Leschin - Executive Story Editor *John Malakoff - Production Travel Consultant *John R. Morey - Executive Story Dditor *Tony O'Dell - Dialog Coach *David Tolentino - Production Assistant *Mike Upchurch - Story Editor *Allen J. Zipper - Creative Consultant (as Allen Jay Zipper) *Benjamin Benedetti - Account Executive (uncredited) *Warner Loughlin - Acting Coach (uncredited) Category:Credits